


Food for the Strong

by Aviss



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different and darker take on the fight between Yumichika and Shuuhei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food for the Strong

**Food for the Strong**

The 9th Division taisha was in complete darkness when Shuuhei finally entered it.

He had never felt so weary and tired before, and it was not only the effect of the fight with Yumichika. _The fight_, his mind supplied sarcastically,_ that was no fight; it could never be a fight against someone with that power._

And as if that wasn't enough, then everything else had happened. He could believe that Ichimaru Gin was a traitor; he had never liked the man, even if Kira almost worshiped him. But Aizen? And Tousen? His Captain had been a traitor all along, and he had been almost as blind as the other man was to never realize what was happening. But then, so had been the whole Soul Society.

He knew that he shouldn't be berating himself, but it was difficult to think clearly in his state, and the 9th Division had just lost his captain. As the second in command, he knew he was going to have to take charge for a while. Only he didn't know how, Tousen-taichou had always run things almost on his own, not being one to delegate responsibilities. In that, he was like Hitsugaya-taichou, for what he had heard Matsumoto saying.

Only in that, Shuuhei thought, remembering where Hitsugaya was at that precise moment. His Division wasn't even the one in the worst condition after all. Division 5 had lost its Captain and Vicecaptain in one go, Division 3 had lost its Captain as well, and his Vicecaptain was suspected of helping the traitors. And the 10th Division had been taking care of the 5th before, but it wasn't clear yet if Hitsugaya-taichou was going to recover, or when could he go back to his duties.

_And I'm supposed to run this Division now, and right now I'm as weak as a kitten._

That was what worried him the most, the fact that he was weak. All that happened in Seiretei paled in comparison to the blow to his ego that had been his loss to Yumichika. Yumichika; who he had always considered a prancing idiot, always talking about beauty and ugliness, always following Ikkaku around. He should have known better than to underestimate anyone on the 11th Division; the whole lot of them were a bunch of freaks obsessed with strength, there was no way that their 5th seat was weak, especially if he had chosen the seat himself.

But he was a vicecaptain, how could have he lost to the 5th seat of another Division? That was the bottom line, what shamed him the most. Shuuhei had always been proud of his strength, he was offered a seat when he was still in the academy, he had been one of the youngest vicecaptains, and the younger shinigamies looked up to him.

But he was weak.

A noise in pitch-black room took him out of his musings, and focusing he felt another reiatsu there.

He wasn't alone.

Tensing, he looked around, trying to locate the source of the spiritual pressure.

"I was wondering," a voice floated to him in the darkness, and Shuuhei had to stifle a shudder when he recognized who it belonged to, "how long would it take you to come back here, and then when would you finally realize you weren't alone."

Shuuhei stood up quickly from his seat; too quickly, he realized as he was hit by a wave of dizziness that made him sit again. Cursing inwardly his weakness, Shuuhei glared at the spot where he thought Yumichika was, and was rewarded with a low chuckle. A small point of light appeared on the other side of the room, piercing the darkness and telling Shuuhei how far from the target he was. Or how fast Yumichika really was.

Yumichika seemed to glow in the faint light, his eyes bright and fixed on Shuuhei. He looked almost hungry, and his smile had a predatory edge to it. This time he couldn't suppress the shiver that coursed his body.

Shuuhei stared at that faint light, not wanting to look at Yumichika's face. What was wrong with him? He could feel himself almost trembling. He had never been a coward, and even when he had lost to someone before the only feeling had been annoyance at his own limitations and a desire to become stronger. Why was he now almost scared of this guy?

He knew that it was because he had lost to him, and not in a fair fight. He was pretty confident in his power, and he could take on any opponent without flinching, even if he had no chance to win. But Yumichika's zanpakuto gave him the creeps. And not only his zanpakuto, the way Yumichika himself was looking at him was unnerving.

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to look the other man straight in the eye.

"What do you want, Yumichika?" he asked, not bothering with honorific or courtesy.

Yumichika's smile widened, and he advanced slowly to Shuuhei. For a second he thought about fleeing, but he was still too weary and too weak to outrun anyone, and he already knew he had no chance against Yumichika if the other man released his zanpakuto. Putting his hand on the hilt of his own sword, Shuuhei waited for the answer.

"There is another reason I almost never release my zanpakuto," Yumichika said conversationally, as if they were sharing confidences with a jar of sake, "Fujikujaku can be almost insatiable when he finds someone he likes," Shuuhei closed his eyes, waiting for the other shoe to drop. "and he liked you, a lot."

Finding the strength deep inside himself, Shuuhei stood from the chair and unsheathed his zanpakuto just in time. Yumichika pounced, his own sword already in released state slashing the air where he had been just a second ago.

Moving to the opposite corner of the room, Shuuhei looked around trying to find a way out. The room was in darkness again, and to get to the door he had to pass the other shinigami.

"It won't hurt a bit, Hisagi-san," Yumichika said in an annoyingly sweet voice, "we would never harm beauty like yours. Fujikujaku and I appreciate beauty, and there isn't much of it in Seiretei. You are the first one in decades to create such a thirst in him."

Not really paying attention to the words, but knowing he was in trouble, Shuuhei moved silently to the door, reaching out with his reiatsu to locate the other shinigami. For a moment he panicked when he couldn't find him, not knowing if he could move left or right in the dark room; and then almost jumped when he realized that Yumichika was almost on top of him.

He took a few steps back, and moved to the left, concealing his reaitsu as best as he could in such close quarters. "Hisagi-san," Yumichika's voice sounded next to his right ear, and Shuuhei backed a few steps more, until his back was pressed to the wall. "I can make it pleasant for you, there is beauty in surrender. You have no strength to fight me, not now."

Angry at that last statement, mostly because he knew there was truth in it, Shuuhei gripped his zanpakuto tighter and attacked. It was true that he was weakened, but he wasn't weak, and he wasn't afraid. _Yeah, you keep telling yourself that_, his treacherous mind supplied.

His sword descended fast, slashing the area where he heard Yumichika's voice last, but met no resistance. He clearly wasn't there. Feeling more daring, Shuuhei took a few steps forward, his zanpakuto pointed firmly in front of him, moving quickly from left to right.

Nothing impeded his movements, and he was unable to feel the other man. Unnerved, but feeling closer to safety, Shuuhei kept moving.

He was almost at the door when he felt an arm encircling his waist and the cold steel of Yumichika's zanpakuto glinted faintly in front of his face, to finally rest against his collarbone.

For a second he tensed, still determined to fight, and then he felt his power weakening again, the same unpleasant feeling he had earlier that day during his fight with Yumichika. There was no point in fighting, he was helpless. Admitting defeat, Shuuhei let his zanpakuto fall to the floor with a dull thud. He could feel the other man's body on his back, too close for comfort, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Yumichika moved them to the same couch he had been sitting before, and sat, dragging the now unresisting Shuuhei to his lap.

"Don't worry, Hisagi-san, nothing will happen to you. You will recover all your strength in a few days." Yumichika whispered in his ear.

And then that mouth moved to his neck, and latched there kissing and sucking while Shuuhei felt his energy flowing from his body to the sword resting lightly against his neck.

A soft moan escaped his lips, and he blushed embarrassed. Those lips were making him feel strange, aroused, and weaker.

"You are so beautiful, Hisagi-san, and so powerful," Yumichika whispered against his skin, and Shuuhei shivered. He could feel his arousal growing; there was something in that situation that he found exciting in spite of himself, he hated feeling helpless before Yumichika, but at the same time he wanted to surrender to the pleasure he could see coming and sink into the other man's body. "it's been a long time since Fujikujaku and I could indulge like this, and there is always the risk of you telling about us. But I couldn't help it, we wanted more."

Shuuhei finally gave in at those words and melted against the other man, letting his head fall on Yumichika's shoulder and giving him better access to his neck.

He didn't know for how long they were like that, Yumichika lightly caressing and kissing his neck while his zanpakuto absorbed his reiatsu. It could have been a minute, or a year; Shuuhei's arousal pulsing steadily, unfulfilled, but he was too weak to do anything about it.

His eyes finally closed, and Shuuhei knew no more.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Shuuhei opened his eyes he felt disoriented. Had he fallen asleep in the taisha again? It had only happened a couple of times before, and in times where the workload was excessive, but he had felt terribly embarrassed waking up in the couch with his captain already working--Tousen!

Everything came back to him suddenly, and he tried to get up from the couch, groaning when he realized how weak he really was.

_Yumichika!_

He blushed crimson when he remembered how shamelessly he had acted after admitting defeat, and also the words the other shinigami had whispered.

And then he tensed, remembering Yumichika's parting words.

"Is not enough, I will never get enough of you, Hisagi-san."

Closing his eyes, Shuuhei steeled his resolve. He needed to get stronger, he didn't want to surrender to Yumichika again.

Never again.

_Fin_


End file.
